AU Season 4
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U after "Crash Into Me 2 " Slexie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A/U Season 4

Author: NCIS1990

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: A/U after "Crash into Me (2)". What if instead of going to Meredith's after Nick's death Lexie went to Joe's where she ran into a certain plastic surgeon? Slexie all the way.

SCENE: Joe's.

(Lexie is at the bar sadly staring at her drink when she hears a voice.)

Voice: You know, if you've paid for that you're aloud to drink it.

(Lexie looks over her shoulder to find Mark sitting next to her.)

Lexie: I know, it's just— It's been a hard day.

Mark: Yeah, thinking about that patient?

Lexie: I just, I wish there was more I could do for the pati— For Nick. He was nice to me you know, I felt like for the first time since I've been here someone actually understood me.

Mark: Don't do this to yourself, you did everything you could, sometimes even if you do everything right there's still no guarantee.

Lexie: Yeah.

Mark: If it's any consolation I think you kicked ass. Even when things got crazy you kept your cool and knew what to do. I was pretty damn impressed, most of the interns are complete idiots.

(Lexie lets out a slight laugh and looks at him shocked.)

Mark: It's true. Most of the interns just run away screaming in situations like that.

Lexie: Well, it's scary and intimidating, before this we were in Med school poking an IV into a dummy. Poking an IV into a dummy, nothing bad happens, poking an IV into a human, very different.

Mark: You sound like I was never in med school.

Lexie: Well Dr. Sloan, you sound like you were never a scared and intimidated intern.

Mark: Touche. And we're outside of the hospital, you can just call me Mark.

Lexie: Well then you can just call me Lexie.

Mark: Good deal. So where's Karev? Aren't you two—

Lexie: Oh go no! I mean we were but that's over now, he's a jerk. He didn't even remember sleeping with me.

Mark: Wow, nice.

Lexie: Yeah really, now I'm not just insecure about my job I'm insecure about my personal life.

Mark: Hey, it takes two to be good at sex, he's most likely the problem.

Lexie: Doubt it.

Mark: Really?

(Lexie and Mark lock eyes.)

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE ARCHFIELD

(Mark rolls off of Lexie and lies down next to her and they are both panting for air.)

Mark: Oh yeah, Karev was definitely the problem.

Lexie: (Laughs awkwardly) That's good to know.

Mark: So that was—

Lexie: Mind blowingly fantastic.

Mark: Oh yeah.

Lexie: But wrong.

Mark: Oh yeah.

Lexie: I'm mean, you're my attending, and- and I barely know you. I mean I didn't even know your first name was Mark until you told me tonight.

Mark: I didn't know your name was Lexie. I only knew you as Dr. Grey, the girl from the bar and Little Grey.

Lexie: So, we agree, this was a mistake, we were vulnerable and it can never happen again.

Mark: Never.

(They stay silent for a few minutes.)

Mark: How about never starts tomorrow?

Lexie: Good idea.

(Mark rolls over on to of her and they begin to make out.)

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, I thought this was a good idea, let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL THE NEXT DAY

(Lexie runs into the pit where Cristina and the other interns are waiting.)

Cristina: Three you're late.

Lexie: Sorry, I overslept, my alarm didn't go off.

Cristina: You can give excuses all you want but this is your first strike. Now you'll be covering plastics again today.

Lexie: Pl–Plastics? With Dr. Sloan?

Cristina: Yes, unless there's another head of Plastic Surgery I don't know about.

Lexie: (Laughs awkwardly) No.

Cristina: Great, now everyone get to it. Go go go!

(The interns rush off.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE PIT

(Mark is doing paperwork when Lexie walks up to him.)

Lexie: Excuse me, Dr. Sloan, I'm on you. Oh god, I'm on your service again today, that's what I meant to say, not that I'm on you, or I would ever be on you. Oh boy, I'll be back once I'm done dying from shame.

(Mark grabs her arm as she starts to walk away.)

Mark: It's okay, relax. (Chuckling) We're working the ER, things are a little slow today.

Lexie: Okay.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE ER

(Lexie is performing a suture on a patient with a deep cut in his hand. Mark walks up behind her.)

Mark: How are things going

Lexie: Um fine, I'm just about done here. (She finishes) Okay Mr. Thompson you're done, now I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days and the nurse will give you some meds for the pain, take them every twelve hours and in a week or so you'll be as good as new.

Mr. Thompson: Thank you.

(Mr. Thompson walks away.)

Lexie: Okay, now what?

Mark: Nothing, there's no one else here.

Lexie: Okay, so what do you we in the meantime?

Mark: Well, (Smirks) We could—

Lexie: No, I know where you going and just—don't go there.

Mark: How do you know where I'm going with this?

Lexie: (Giving him a look.) Look me in the eye with a straight face and tell me you weren't just thinking about having sex in the on-call room.

(Mark is silent)

Lexie: That's what I thought.

(Lexie starts to walk away with Mark following her.)

Mark: C'mon, I was thinking you know, we said we would never let it happen again starting tomorrow, but when we said that it was after midnight so technically it's still today and tomorrow's tomorrow.

Lexie: Are you actually following me around the hospital begging me to have sex with you?

Mark: No, not begging, I never beg. I just think we had so much fun last night we should just continue to have fun.

Lexie: Look. (She turns around) Last night was fun, it was amazing, it was— You really live up to your reputation. But never the less, we agreed we shouldn't have done it because you're my attending and we barely knew each others first names and I'm young.

Mark: Are you calling me old?

Lexie: Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, believe me if last night was any indication you are far from old. But I am an intern, and you're an attending so there is a pretty good age gap between us.

Mark: So, haven't you ever heard age is nothing but a number? Plus it's not like you're 18 or anything, you're what 24?

Lexie: 23.

Mark: Right, so you're perfectly legal, and amazing, and as you've established I'm amazing so we should be amazing together.

(Lexie gives him a look.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE ON-CALL ROOM

(Mark and Lexie are putting their clothes back on.)

Lexie: I can't believe we did that again.

Mark: Really? Because I can.

Lexie: God, what is wrong with me, I usually have better self control, I don't usually do anything like this. But one look into your hot and smoldering blue eyes and all of the sudden I'm in the on-call room trying to wipe off the glow of sex and trying to find my bra. Where the hell is my bra?

Mark: Oh, here it is. (He takes them off the top of the ladder and hands them to her.)

Lexie: Thank you. (She puts them into her pocket.) I just, if we continue to do this I need to be completely unattached. I know, you're Mark Sloan and you don't do relationships. My life is just so screwed up right now our deal should be that we lean on each other every time we have an itch that needs to be scratched. God, I can't believe I just said that.

Mark: So, you want to be friends with benefits?

Lexie: Well, we never really were friends so I would call it colleagues with benefits, but yeah.

Mark: You do realize you just said the words every man loves to hear right?

Lexie: Look, do we have a deal or not?

Mark: Yep.

Lexie: Good.

(Lexie walks out of the on-call room and Mark just sits there.)

Mark: Good god what did I just get myself into.

A/N: Okay there you go. Chapter 2. Don't worry this story will get more romantic soon. I'm not going to drag this out. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE A MONTH LATER

(Mark and Lexie are still having their "Colleagues with Benefits" arrangement. Mark walks into the supply closet to find Lexie there.)

Mark: Hey, why are you stealing supplies from the hospital?

Lexie: I'm not stealing, but George and I are both interns so we're low on cash so we need a cheap way to spruce up our new place.

Mark: What do you mean our new place?

Lexie: I told you I found a new place.

Mark: Yes, but you didn't say you would be living with O'Malley.

Lexie: So?

Mark: So? You're living with a man.

Lexie: We're just friends, besides what do you care, we agreed this was a no strings attached arrangement. I don't jump down your throat everytime you hang out with Callie.

Mark: That's different.

Lexie: How?

Mark: Well, for one, she's dating Erica Hahn now.

Lexie: So, you used to sleep with her, word gets around. At least I've never slept with George.

Mark: Doesn't mean he won't try, for some unknown reason women fall for O'Malley, women way out of his league. You are way out of his league.

Lexie: I think if people knew you were sleeping with me they would think you were way out of my league.

Mark: They would not, I am so not out of your league, we're both incredibly attractive people and the sex is amazing, we're on the same page.

Lexie: God, I can't believe we are having this conversation. I have to go, rounds start in ten minutes, I'll see you.

(She walks out of the supply closet and Mark sighs.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT JOE'S

(Mark is sitting at the bar with a scotch in front of him but he's not drinking it. He's looking across the bar at Lexie who is sitting with George laughing. He's so distracted he doesn't hear Derek walk up and sit next to him.)

Derek: Hey.

(Mark doesn't answer.)

Derek: Mark. Hello.

(Mark snaps out of it and turns to Derek.)

Mark: Oh sorry.

Derek: Are you okay?

Mark: Yeah, just thinking.

Derek: Anything I can help you with?

Mark: No, it's just, have you ever been with someone who you said it was just sex but you started developing more feelings but you didn't know how to tell her?

Derek: Hello? Are you forgetting about Meredith?

Mark: Right, and we know how that worked out for you.

Derek: But maybe this girl you're talking about is different, maybe she has feelings for you too she just doesn't know how to tell you. But Mark, I've never in 20 years of friendship heard you talk like this so if this girl is bringing this side out of you then it's worth telling her about your feelings.

(Mark sighs.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT LEXIE AND GEORGE'S APARTMENT

(Lexie rushes to the door when she hears knocking. She opens it to reveal Mark.)

Lexie: Mark, what the hell, it's three in the morning.

(Mark grabs her face and kisses her.)

Lexie: (Breaking away.) As much as I would love to do this right now I'm sure we could catch some sort of disease rolling around naked in this place.

Mark: No, I don't want to have sex.

Lexie: Then what was that?

Mark: No, I mean, I want to have sex, but I want more too, I want more of you,

Lexie; What are you saying?

Mark: I'm saying that... I have feelings for you. It's not just feelings of wanting sex, it's— I can't get you out of my head. When I'm with you I'm happy and when I'm not with you I want to be with you. I know we said just sex, no feelings, but I don't know what happened, what I do know is that I don't want to see or be with anyone else. I've never felt like this before, if I had been with the same woman a few times I would eventually get bored and move on to the next woman. But with you, I'm not bored, I'm so far from bored. So, what do you think?

(Lexie looks at him shocked.)

A/N: I know, I know, it's a cliffhanger, don't hate me, I'll update soon, I promise. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CONTINUED FROM THE LAST SCENE

(Lexie is still staring at him shocked.)

Mark: Okay, Lex, I know you said you couldn't be in a relationship when we started this thing so this is probably not fair to you that I'm telling you this. But I needed you to know how I feel, if you don't feel the same way I guess I understand but I didn't want to continue with this like it meant nothing to me, because it does. I just needed you to know—

(He's stopped when Lexie grabs his face and kisses him.)

Lexie: (Breaking away.) I feel the same way. I have for a while now.

Mark: Why didn't you say something?

Lexie: I didn't think you would have wanted me to. I didn't know if you felt the same way and the thought of being rejected was scary. I was having fun with you and I didn't want to ruin it. Obviously if it had gotten too out of hand I would have ended it but for the time being I just wanted to enjoy what we were doing. Maybe that's stupid and immature but I was taking a chance, and I'm really glad I did.

Mark: Me too.

(He cups her face and kisses her again.)

THE NEXT MORNING

(Lexie is eating cereal at the counter when the door opens and George walks in.)

Lexie: (Nervously) Hey! Ho–How was your shift?

George: Long. I just want to take a hot shower and sleep until new years.

(He tries to go towards the bathroom but Lexie rushes in front of him.)

Lexie: You can't go in there.

George: Why, oh god did you find more cockroaches?

Lexie: No, no new cockroaches.

George: Oh god, you didn't hook up with Karev again did you?

Lexie: God no.

George: Then what—

(Mark opens the door with just a towel wrapped around his waist.)

(A/N: We just needed to have that visual in our minds at least once!)

Mark: Hey Lex, do you have any extra toothbrushes?

Lexie: Yeah, in the medicine cabinet.

Mark: Thanks, Morning O'Malley.

(He closes the door.)

George: Well, I'm wide awake now!

Lexie: Yeah.

(She goes back to her cereal and continues eating.)

George: Yeah? That's all you can say?

Lexie: Pretty much.

George: Are you insane? That's Mark Sloan.

Lexie: I know.

George: I know you haven't been here too long but you must have heard about his reputation. He's a manwhore.

Mark: (From the bathroom) I can hear you O'Malley!

George: Sorry!

(Mark walks out in the same clothes he had on the night before and walks up to Lexie.)

Mark: I better go back to the Archfield to change my clothes before my shift starts, I'll see you tonight?

Lexie: Absolutely.

(Mark gives her a kiss.)

Mark: See you later.

(He walks out the door.)

George: Okay, back to my original question, are you insane?

Lexie: George, do you really have to think the worst? You could at least ask me what's going on before you jump down my throat.

George: Okay, so what's going on?

Lexie: Okay, so Mark and I started sleeping together about a month ago—

George: Are you insane?

(Lexie gives him a look.)

George: Sorry, continue.

Lexie: Okay, at first there were no strings attached but then I started having feelings for him but I didn't tell him because I didn't think he would feel the same way. Well last night, or earlier this morning he told me he has feelings for me too so now, we're going to try this couple thing. We didn't even have sex last night we just stayed up all night and talked.

George: Yeah, I'm sure that will be a good 5 minutes and then he will get bored. You're an idiot if you think that will work.

Lexie: I'd get off your high horse George. At least neither of us are married, you don't know anything.

(She walks to her room and shuts the door.)

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL LATER THAT DAY

(Mark is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when he hears a voice behind him.)

Voice: Dr. Sloan?

(He smiles slightly and turns around to see Lexie standing there.)

Mark: Ah, Dr. Grey, what can I do for you?

Lexie: Dr. Yang assigned me to your services today.

Mark: Excellent, follow me.

(They start walking down the hallway.)

Mark: So, (He lowers his voice.) How was the rest of your morning?

Lexie: Good, George of course had his own opinions.

Mark: Ah, do I have to kick his ass?

Lexie: (Laughing) No. I took care of it.

Mark: Please tell me that means you kicked his ass?

Lexie: No, but I basically told him considering his history he can take his opinions and shove 'em.

Mark: (Laughing) Good girl. So, we are pretty much free until the afternoon unless we hear anything else.

Lexie: So, what would you like me to do, get you coffee?

Mark: (Chuckling) No.

(He makes a head gesture to an on-call room.)

Lexie: Well, I should make sure I'm well rested for later.

(Mark opens the door for her and then shuts it.)

MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA

(Izzie, Alex, Meredith and Cristina are eating their lunch at a table when George walks up and sits down.)

George: (To Meredith) You need to talk to your sister.

Meredith: Hello to you too.

George: I'm serious.

Cristina: Don't worry, whatever she did I gave her the ultimate hell, I gave her to the attending who has been known to send interns crying.

Alex: But you're not an attending yet Yang.

Cristina: Not me, Mark Sloan.

George: What?

Cristina: What?

George: Cristina, that was the farthest thing from punishment.

Cristina: No, I've seriously seen interns cry after being on his service.

Izzie: Yeah, I don't see how that wouldn't be hell unless she's like sleeping with him or something.

(Everyone laughs except George.)

(After a minute Izzie looks at George to see his serious expression.)

Izzie: Oh my god, George, don't tell me—

George: Yep.

Izzie: No way!

Cristina: I need to find Three.

(Cristina rushes off.)

Izzie: Little Grey's having sex with Dr. Sloan?

George: Yeah, but according to her they're going to try at a relationship.

Alex: (Snickering) Please.

George: Right, so Meredith, you need to talk to her.

Meredith: Why do I have to talk to her?

George: She's your sister.

Meredith: Half-Sister.

George: Whatever, you have to see what a gigantic mistake this is.

Meredith: Lexie's a big girl, she can take care of herself.

George: Yes, but she obviously has terrible lapses in judgment when it comes to men.

Alex: Hey, she slept with me.

Izzie: I think that's his point.

Meredith: Besides, even if I wanted to talk to her about this, which I don't, I'm not exactly a person who should be giving advice to an intern about sleeping with an attending.

George: It's not just any attending, it's Mark-freaking-Sloan.

Meredith: Right, so in a month or so this will come back to bite her in the ass, it's not my problem.

(Meredith walks away.)

George: Izzie?

Izzie: What do you want me to do, I haven't slept with him, although there have been fantasies.

George: Ugh, I give up.

(George gets up and walks away.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Mark and Lexie are getting their clothes back on.)

Lexie: Man, I keep losing my bra in here, I hope no one else finds it.

Mark: Don't worry, it's in a safe place.

Lexie: Mark, what did you do with it?

Mark: Don't worry about it.

Lexie: Mark.

Mark: What? I'm just making changing less of a hassle.

Lexie: Mark, it's freezing, people will notice.

Mark: Okay, but only because I don't want you giving people a free show.

(He takes the bra out of his pocket and hands it to her.)

Lexie: Thank you. (She puts it into her own pocket.) I guess I should get some charts done while I'm free.

Mark: Do you have to?

Lexie: Mark this is a learning hospital, I'm here to learn.

Mark: Okay, I'm hear to teach you, just say the word.

(Lexie gives him a look.)

Lexie: I have to work, but maybe I'll let you "teach" later.

(She kisses him.)

Mark: Maybe I can "teach" you after our date tomorrow night.

Lexie: Oh, we have a date tomorrow night?

Mark: (Nods) You free.

Lexie: I think I can clear some time for you.

Mark: Good, I was serious last night, I want this to be a relationship, a real one, more than just sex, I want to treat you like a girlfriend.

(Lexie starts smiling.)

Mark: What?

Lexie: Nothing, just like the way "girlfriend" sounds coming from you.

(They kiss.)

Lexie: So, I guess I'll see you later Dr. Boyfriend.

Mark: I'll see you later Dr. Girlfriend.

(She gives him a final kiss goodbye and Mark grins.)

A/N: A lot of fluffy goodness here, plus I somehow subconsciously added the whole teach me thing into this since obviously with my timeline it didn't happen that way. Next, the date. Hope you like it.


End file.
